Why?
by Thecakeluver
Summary: When three new chipettes come to the school the chipmunks start to fall for them and start to forget about brittany and her sisters. So in return they forget the chipmunks and change their appearance. How will this turn out? Idk...read and find out.
1. New students

**Okay so here's my new story this one is going to be short...but I'll write longer chapters later. So enjoy. Oh and the chipettes are living with claire.**

* * *

chapter 1: new students

Eleanors POV:

it was a nice sunny day In Los Angeles. The 'munks,my sisters and I were at school waiting for the teacher to arrive to teach and get this day over with. It has been 10 minutes without the teacher and we thought this day would be easier but just as we were all getting excited the teacher came on with 3 female chipmunks following right behind her. " okay class sorry I was late. I had some teacher work to attend to. But anyway we have 3 new students." Brittany just rolled her eyes. Then the 3 female chipmunks jumped on the desk and stood there while looking at the chipmunks. And the chipmunks looked at the new students. Brittany once again rolled her eyes.

"this is Jessie" the teacher said while pointing to the first chipette. Jessie had Carmel brown fur with green eyes. Her hair was down that went a little past her shoulders and it had wore a pink shirt that said **'I'M SASSY AND I KNOW IT' **in printed with red letters. She Also wore a black jacket over it with a yellow skirt. Brittany could tell that Alvin was staring at Jessie. And Brittany didn't look happy because me and Jeanette knew that she liked Alvin with all her heart.

"this is miracle." She said while pointing to the middle chipette. Miracle had dark brown fur with blue eyes. She had her hair down that went to her shoulders and her hair was wavy. she wore a red shirt with a star in the middle of it That went to her elbows. She also wore a blue skirt with purple leggings that went to her knees. And she also hade glasses similar to jeans but they weren't purple...they were green. Jeanette saw simon and miracle stare at each other and she felt sad. She also liked simon with all her heart.

""And last but not least is kelly." she pointed to kelly. Kelly had blond fur with hazel eyes. She also had her hair down that went up to her shoulders. She had naturally strait hair. She wore a yellow shirt that went a little past her elbows and it had a greenheart on it. She also wore a white skirt that had black polk a dots on it. I even caught Theodore and kelly staring at each other and that broke my heart. I love Theodore with all my heart but now he broke it.

**lunch**

"If we can have your attention." Said Alvin then everyone turned to them even us.

"we would like to dedicate this song to the three girls we love with all our hearts." said simon

"yes this is for you jessie, miracle,and kelly." Said theodore. The three girls just blushed under their they began to sing 'what makes you beautiful.' By 1D.

[Alvin]

You're insecure,

Don't know what for,

You're turning heads when you walk through the door,

Don't need make-up,

To cover up,

Being the way that you are is enough,

_[Bridge]_

_[theodore]_

Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you,

_[Chorus]_

_[All]_

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh, oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'd understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh, oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh, oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

_[Verse 2]_

_[simon]_

So c-come on.

You got it wrong.

To prove I'm right

I put it in a song.

I don't know why

You're being shy,

And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes,

_[Bridge]_

_[theodore]_

Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you,

_[Chorus]_

_[All]_

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

_[alvin]_

That's what makes you beautiful

[All]

Na na na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na _[x2]_

_[alvin]_

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

_[All]_

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

_[Chorus]_

_[All]_

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful (Oh),

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately (_[Harry:]_ desperately),

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

_[all]_

That's what makes you beautiful

after that song the new chipettes jumped on the table and kissed them on the were totally heart broken by the boys. So we will have a talk With them.

the day has past and me and my sisters have been trying to talk to the chipmunks but they have been ignoring us. They will only talk to the new chipettes and not us. It's like were ghosts to them. So when the day was over we went home to meet claire and have a talk with her. When we got home we found claire on the couch watching tv."hey claire can we have a talk" i asked and claire turned around and saw how sad we were.

"oh of course...what about?"

"well you know that we like the chipmunks with all our hearts." jeanette said. Claire jeanette carried on.."well 3 new female chipmunks came and the chipmunks fell in love with them and they totally forgot about us. And earlier today they sang 'what makes you beautiful' at lunch and the girls went up to them and kissed them on the lips and that broke our hearts." me and my sisters began sobbing claire picked us up and hugged us to tried to cheer us up.

"well if they keep ignoring you all week at school then whatever can make you happy then I will make that happen. ok?" We nodded and started making dinner. After dinner we took a shower and got ready for bed. when we go to school tomorrow we will see if their still ignoring us.

* * *

**1 week later...**

a week has past and the chipmunks are still ignoring us. But even when we tried to talk to them they just yelled at us by saying..'_STOP!'You guys are just jealous,' just leave us alone, and JUST GET OUT OF OUR LIVES! And why can't you see that we don't like you anymore!' _That last two insults just hurt us so brittany had an idea But she won't tell us till we get home so we can have some privacy. And claire won't be home for another half hour so we had time. When we got home we sat in the living room and waited for brittanys idea. It was silent then brittany spoke." Okay since the chipmunks have been treating us like trash this past week i was thinking to change our personality and appereance. So what do you think?" Me and jeanette looked at eachother and gave a grin and nodded At britt. We were all we just have to wait till claire gets home to tell her what we want to do.

It's been thirty minutes of silence and bordeum. We thought claire would never come but we heard the door click and it was opened by claire."hey guys."

"hey claire." We all said.

"um claire can we have another talk?" I asked

"of course." Then we all sat at the kitchen table and brittany began the conversation.

"um...remember when you said if this week went wrong you would do anything to make us happy.." Claire nodded in remeberance. Then i added on.

"well we want to change our appereance." Claire looked confused

"why?" Claire asked.

"because this past week the chipmunks still been ignoring us but this time whenever we try to talk to them about the new girls they would just yell and insult us. And it broke our hearts." Jeanette said than we all began to cry. Claire picked us up and put us on her shoulder.

"okay how about we go shopping for new cloths and if you want to have something new with your hair than be my guest." We all nodded than headed to the mall.


	2. New appearence

Chapter 2: new appearence

Brittanys POV:

we finally got to the mall after about 30 minutes of bordeum. We got out of the car And went into the mall. Imediatly after we came into the mall we looked for a clothing store. Finally after a couple minutes of searching we found Hot Topic. When we came in we searched for some clothes and i found a hot outfit. It had a red t-shirt that showed my belly button it also came with a black leather jacket. It also came with a black skirt with a chain hanging from it. Then eleanor saw the same thing but i had a dark green shirt that showed her belly had the same thing but it had a datk blue shirt That showed her belly button. Jeanette also replaced her regular glasses with red ones with black lenses. once we got everything claire paid for it and we climbed back on her shoulder and we went to the hair salon.

Once we reached the hair salon they took each of us to get our hair dyed. The lady looked at me."so what color do you want your hair?"

"I would like my hair dyed red and my sisters would like the color black. Oh and i want black and hot pink highlights." she nodded then looked at my sisters.

"do you two want highlights?" My sisters nodded. Then eleanor spoke.

"i want dark green hightlights and yellow highlights."

then jeanette spoke." And i want dark blue and purple highlights." The worker spoke and got to work. it took an hour for each of us. But when she was done we looked at ourselves in the mirror and i have to say me and my sisters look sexy. Then claire paided but since we were famous we had a free hair salon. Then we left the mall,got in the car and drove home. We were excited to show off our new looks.

"hey guys since we have the new looks why not a new name?" Jeaneete suggested.

"ya good idea jean..but what name." eleanor said. we thought and thought. Then a name came to my head that matched us perfectly.

"guys how about the darkettes." I suggested and they both nodded. Now we are not the chipettes we are the darkettes.

* * *

~MONDAY~

it's monday morning and it was time to show off our looks to everybody in the school. We got into our clothes that we chose and we added some make up. I had on red eye shadow with black eye liner and my sisters had on the same thing but eleanor had on green eye shadow and jeanette had on blue eye shadow. when we were finished we looked in the mirror and we looked hot..and i mean really hot. Once we were dressed we ate breakfast, and headed to the car so claire can drop us we arrived at school we said our goodbyes to claire and headed we were in the building all eyes were on us. And they looked confused. We heard them whispering.'what happened to the chipettes?' And stuff like that. So we got to our locker to put our book bag away and get our stuff for class. But what we didn't see was alvin and his brothers staring at our lockers wondering why other people were at our lockers. So we grabbed our stuff and headed not to our class but to the music room.(were the chipettes performed for .) then eleanor and jeanette looked confused.

"um..britt what are we doing here." Eleanor asked

"well i want for everyone to see and/or hear us sing because everyone thinks were someone else." I said.

"good point but what song?" Jeanette said. I thought and i finally got a song.

"girls we are going to sing what the hell. By avril laviene.

* * *

I** know its short but the next chapter will be the song and the chipmunks getting jealous. So see ya.**


	3. Rehursals gone wrong

Chapter 3:the challenge and rehurses.

Brittanys POV:

when we got on the drums then music started playing and i started doing my solo.

_Brittany:_

Right, right, turn off the lights

We're gonna lose our minds tonight

What's the deal, yo?

I love when it's all too much

5 a.m. turn the radio up

Where's the rock 'n roll?

Party crasher, penny snatcher

Call me up if you're a gangsta

Don't be fancy, just get dancy

Why so serious?

when we started singing people started coming into the music even saw the chipmunks come and they were surprised to see us. so we stepped up our game and did some dance moves. We started noddeing our heads hard while jumping up and down While singing the chorus.

_All:_

So raise your glass if you are wrong

In all the right ways, all my underdogs

We will never be, never be anything but loud

then we pulled out our ponytails/pig tails and let our hair flow freely. Then we did some sommersaults and flips. Everyone was impressed but the chipmunks were still shocked.

And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks

Won't you come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

Just come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

_eleanor:_

Slam, slam, oh hot damn

What part of a party don't you understand?

Wish you'd just freak out

(Freak out already) - jeanette

Can't stop, coming in hot

I should be locked up right on the spot

It's so on right now

(It's so fucking on right now) -brittany

Party crasher, penny snatcher

Call me up if you're a gangsta

Don't be fancy, just get dancy

Why so serious?

while singing i whistled A guy over here to throw us to the chipmunks so we can show off. So he did and once we landed we pounced up and started singing the chorus and noddeing our head up and down while jumping. Then we ran towards them but stopped and did a sommersault and a backflip at the end of the sommersault. Then my sisters threw me in the air and a did twirl then a back flip. While i was tossed in the air my sisters did a one arm hand stand with a spin added to it to look cool. When i was coming down i landed on their feet and my sisters pounced up making me jump off of them and we all did front flips. Then we landed near the chipmunks and they looked surprised and confused on our new look now it was jeanettes turn to sing. - this was during the chorus plus they Danced kinda fast.

_all:_

So raise your glass if you are wrong

In all the right ways, all my underdogs

We will never be, never be anything but loud

And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks

Won't you come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

Just come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

Won't you come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

Just come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

_jeanette:_

Oh shit! My glass is empty

That sucks!

So if you're too school for cool

(I mean)

And you're treated like a fool

(You're treated like a fool) -eleanor

You can choose to let it go

[We stomped over to the chipmunks and they looked scared]

We can always, we can always party on our own

Then we did a back hamspring and jumped up while pumping our fist and the other students joined. Then we span and i held out my arm so eleanor can grab it then i twirled her sideways still holding her paw.( just like in the dance scene in chipwrecked) then when she landed on her two feet we jumped sideways with a twirl. Then we did a jump -cartwheel thing.

_all:_

So raise your (oh, fuck)- jeanette

So raise your glass if you are wrong

In all the right ways, all my underdogs

We will never be, never be anything but loud

And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks

So raise your glass if you are wrong

In all the right ways, all my underdogs

We will never be, never be anything but loud

And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks

Won't you come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

Just come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

Won't you come on and come on and

Raise your glass for me!

Just come on and come on and

Raise your glass for me!

after the song ended we did a pose. All of us were in front of the chipmunks with our arms crossed with a grin on our face.. Everyone cheered at our performance. Then a person yelled something.

"hey aren't you three girls the chipettes?" Then me and my sisters answered her question.

"we were the chipettes but now we are the Darkettes." I the girl spoke.

"well in that case...WE LOVE YOU DARKETTES." Then we waved and thanked everyone. But we saw one person on his phone with a grin on his face. And he probably recorded the whole thing...but we didn't care. We love everyone went silent then we turned to where everyone was staring. And their stood Dr. Rubin. It was silent then she spoke.

"okay so you girls are the darkettes."

"Yes ma'am." Jeanette said with a strong voice.

"well i was thinking of letting you perform at the assembly but since the chipmunks are performing i was thinking of a competition between the darkettes and the chipmunks whoever gets the most appluase wins and gets to perform...so practice Hard." said then everyone clapped and shouted.

"oh this will be easy" i said. Then alvin glared at me but i ignored him. Then he got up and walked towards me.

"oh ya your right it would be beating you!" Alvin said

"oh alvin you don't have a chance against me and my sisters. Just look at the performance we did. We could totally beat you." My sisters nodded with a grin on their faces. He was about to say something but his ex-friend ryan came over.

"hey britt, jean,ellie."

"hey ryan." me and my sisters said together.

"look i was wondering if you guys could hang out with us and the cheerleaders later at lunch?" Me and my sisters looked at eachother and smiled then looked back at ryan.

"were in." Jeanette said.

"cool. Hey jump on my shoulder and i'll give a ride to class." Then jeanette cupped her paws so i can get on and jump onto ryans shoulder. Jeanette did the same with eleanor and ryan got jeanette and put her on his shoulder gently. Then they headed off to class.

"Wow." Theodore was still surprised and so was simon.

"your telling me. Jeanette looks...wow." simon said.

" Okay guys snap out of your trance so we could get to class. Plus it's a half day today so we can have more time to practice." Alvin explained.

"Alvins right so lets go and maybe if we get done early we can see why the chopettes changed." Simon pointed out. Then the brothers headed off to class.

**~lunch~**

the sisters were heading off to lunch so they can hang out with ryan and the cheerleaders. So when they got to lunch they had to get their lunch. So when they got in the lunch line the people let them in front of them because they are now fans of the darkettes. So when they got their food they went to the popular table and sat. they talked about what song and what dance moves they are going to do At the competetion.

" So what song are you guys going to sing?" One lf the cheerleaders thought then eleanor had an idea.

"guys how about since u been gone by kelly clarkson?" Me and jeanette smiled and we knew this was the perfect song for our problem.

"good idea Ellie. anyway its perfect for our problem" jeanette whispered the last sentence. I nodded in agreement. I was about to say something but heard the bell ring and that meant our last class of the day till we can ryan put our trays away and we thanked him then went to class.

The end of the day bell rang and everyone ran out the doors Of the and my sisters went home to find claire on the couch eating lunch. She knew it was a half day today so she didn't care. " hey claire were going to be and if anyone comes to the door sayIng that they want us tell them were outside in the back." Said jeanette.

"okay. Have fun." Claire said then we darted out the door and luckily eleanor had the song on her i pod so we could sing and dance to it. She also had the just instromental of the song so we used that one. Then the song began and we just listened to the song (p.s. its the song not the just instrumental one.)

**back with claire...**

****claire watched tv in silent for a couple of minutes then she heard the doorbell ring. She opened it to find the chipmunks at her door.

"hey boys." Claire said

"hey claire can we come in?" Said simon. Claire nodded and let the boys in. She was confused on why they were here.

"So why did you come over?"

" um...wheres the girls?" Asked theodore.

"their in the back yard." Claire said while pointing to the back door.

"thanks claire." They said together. Then they were about to barg right through the door but heard music so they looked out the window to find the chipettes sitting on the porch listening to some sort of music. Then they noticed me getting up and stopping the music Then sitting back on the porch hugging on my knees and crying. Then jeanette and eleanor came by my side for comfort. Then eleanor spoke.

" Britt whats wrong?"

"I just can't listen to the song anymore."

"why?" Said jeanette

"because it just reminds me of the day when this all started...and it just makes me sad."

" You want alvin don't you britt?" Said eleanor i nodded a yes. "i know how you fwel i want theodore back."

"And i want simon back." Then jeanette gave me a hug. As a sorta calmed down. Then eleanor went to i pod and put on the instrumental of i want you back by cher eleanor began singing. The boys cracked the door and listened and watched them.

Eleanor:

Uh!

Mmm, yeah.

La la la la laaa

Uh!

Hey, boy you never had much game

Thought I needed to upgrade

So I went and walked away way way

Uh

Then jeanette joined in.

jeanette:

Now, I see you've been hanging out

With that other girl in town

Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns

Uh

Then i joined in then we all sang the chorus. While doing some dance moves on the flips and air splits.

All:

Remember all the things that you and I did first?

And now you're doing them with her

Remember all the things that you and I did first?

You got me, got me like this

Uh

And now you're taking her to every restaurant

And everywhere we went, come on!

And now you're taking her to every restaurant

You got me, got me like this

Uh

Then we got off the trampolean by doing flips and we landed on our feet. then we span around and without hesitation we did a cart wheel followed by a Backwards summorsault.

brittany:

Boy you can say anything you wanna

I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'

Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

My sisters lifted my and threw me into the air while i sang 'looking at you flyin' . And i landed on the trampolean the my sisters grabbed the bar of the trampolean and jumped off the ground to do a handstand on the bar. Then they pounced up and landed on there feet on the trampoleane.

eleanor and jeanette:

Please, this ain't even jealousy ( brittany-(jealousy)

She ain't got a thing on me (brittany-(a thing on me)

Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans

Uh

You clearly didn't think this through

If what I've been told is true (brittany-(is it true?)

You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo

Uh

Then after a couple of tricks on the trampolean my sisters started to jump higher than me on purpose and after the second jump they grabbed my arms and pulled me up with them and when we were in the air they let go and i twirled. And my sister did a back sommersault off the trampolean. When i landed i did a air cart wheel off the tramp. and landed on the ground safely. Then i ran toward my sisters then towards the gate and so did my sisters. We knew the chipmunks were watching so we showed off. Once we got to the gate we jumped on and off the gate while doing a back flip.-during chorus

All:

Remember all the things that you and I did first?

And now you're doing them with her

Remember all the things that you and I did first?

You got me, got me like this

Uh

And now you're taking her to every restaurant

And everywhere we went, come on!

And now you're taking her to every restaurant

You got me, got me like this

Uh

Boy you can say anything you wanna

I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'

Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

Jeanette:

Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine

When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh

Ohhh, and you might be with her

But I still had you first uh oh uh oh

When jeanette said 'i kissed you goodbye' we blew a kiss to the air. Then during the chorus we took off our jackets to show off and look hot. We then hit the ground and did a back hamspring when we said i want you back then we did an air splits. Then we did a couple back flips that ended in a splits. Then we got out of our split position and ran for the back gate and jumped off the gate with a back flip. We landed in a squats position and did a couple of back hamsprings and stopped when we reached the trampolien.

All:

Ohhh-Oh-oh-oh

Boy you can say anything you wanna

I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'

Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh la la la la laaa

Brittany:

(Let me know)

All:

Ohhh, I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

Ohhh, I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

Jeanette:

Does this sound like a helicopter!? (bbbbbbrrrrrddddd

after jeanette did her part we all laughed. Then i spoke.

"thanks guys you really know how to cheer me up. i totally forgot why you put on the music anyways eleanor." Then we all sighned but we looked at the floor until they heard claire open the door and they looked at who it was...the chipmunks.i rolled my eyes when claire left.

"what are you guys doing here." Eleanor said while putting on her jacket and me and jeanette did the same.

"we wanted to watch you practice." Theodore said we just rolled our eyes and sighed.

"fine but just this once. Put on song number 7." Jeanette said. Then simon put on the instrumental of beacause of you. Then i began my solo.

Brittany:

I will not make the same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself

Cause my heart so much misery

I will not break the way you did,

You fell so hard

I've learned the hard way

To never let it get that far

All:

Because of you -(whenever we say 'you' we point to the boys)

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

Jeanette:

I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out

I cannot cry

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake

A smile, a laugh everyday of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

All:

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

Eleanor:

I watched you die

I heard you cry every night in your sleep

I was so young

You should have known better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

And now I cry in the middle of the night

For the same damn thing

All:

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I try my hardest just to forget everything

Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

Because of you

I am afraid

Because of you

Because of you

When the darkettes ended they began to cry and they saT on the ground hugging their knees while crying harder. The chipmunks put an arm around the girls but they pulled it off And got up.

"just go home guys we just want to be alone." Eleanor said.

"but we were ju-" simon said but got cut off.

"JUST GO HOME SIMON!" Jeanette yelled and everyone flinched they never heard this come from her and the boys just walked away towards their home. On their way they wondered what that was all about but they will have to Wait And figure it out themselves. so they planned on keeping an eye on the darkettes and listen to what their hearing For the rest of the week.


	4. Compitition and the worse

Chapter 4: the competition and the worst

Jeanettes POV:

for the past week we avoided the chipmunks because we needed some whenever we past the chipmunks girlfriends they would give us an angry glare or just push us to the floor. It has gotten really annoying but it's friday and today is the compititon Between the darkettes and the the worst part of the competition is that if we loose,...we loose popularity in the school. So we will have to wait till tonight to see if we will win or loose.

Anyways,yesterday we went shopping for a danceing outfit. And it took brittany 2 hours until she found the perfect outfit. So this is what we are wearing tonight...

Brittany: brittany is wearing a dark red shirt that shows her shoulders and her belly button was showing. she had a black non strap tank that also went right above her belly that also showed her belly button. She's also wearing her regular black skirt woth a chain hanging from it. She added a black glove to her left paw and she also wore a regular silver necklace with a icy blue jewel That ryan gave her And her sisters.

eleanor: eleanor had the same thing that brittany was wearing but she had a dark green shirt that showed her shoulders that showed her belly button. and under she had on a black strapless tank that also showed her belly had on her regular black skirt with a chain hanging from it. And she also had a black glove over her left paw and she wore a regular silver necklace that has a lime green gem on it.

Jeanette: and i was wearing the same thing as my sisters were but i had on a dark blue shirt that sowed my shoulders and showed my belly button. And i had a black strapless tank under that also showed my belly button. I had on my regular black skirt that had a chain hanging from It. I also had a black glove on my left paw and i wore my silver necklace with a violet-purple jem on it that ryan gave me and my sisters.

well,anyway we were ready for the compitition to start. First was the chipmunks then us. We were scared so brittany called ryan to come and comfort us. When he came we just ran to him and gave him a big hug. Ryan, my sisters and i were good always comforted eachother when we need it and he gives us advice On what to do. He just told us to stay strong and other comforting words. Once the chipmunks were done it was our turn we each said our goodbyes to ryan and headed towards the stage but got stopped by the chipmunks glaring at us. We looked at them confused and then they said together..." Good luck." Then they stuck out their tongues and we knew we had to step up our game so we headed towards the stage when called us on stage. We put our mics. in our right ear so we can sing and dance at the same time. But before we began i spoke.

"ok so raise your hands ladies if you love someone and you can't admit it to him?" Then like half of the girls in the autitorium raised their hand.

"well than this song is for you guys to tell your guy that you love with all your hearts." Eleanor said then we turned around so our backs were turned to the audience.

Brittanys POV:

when the music started to play me and my sisters backflipped and when we landed on our feet we turned around and began to sing 'your love is my drug' by Ke$ha.

Brittany:

Maybe I need some rehab

Or maybe just need some sleep

I got a sick obsession

I'm seeing it in my dreams

I'm looking down every alley

I'm making those desperate calls

I'm staying up all night hoping hitting my head against the wall

[While i was singing we did some somersaults that ended with a splits and everyone cheered. when eleanor and jeanette sang their part they cartwheeled to the front of the stage but stopped to jump and touch the top of their foot. Then they threw up their my part came up i sang while i ran and did a front flipped and landed right on their paws they bent their arm and lifted it back up hard enough for me to jump off them and land on my feet..my sisters did the same. They back flipped but when the landed on their jeanettes part came.]

Jeanette and eleanor:

What you got, boy, is hard to find

I think about it all the time

I'm all strung out, my heart is fried

I just can't get you off my mind!

Brittany:

Because your love, your love, your love is my drug

Your love, your love, your love

(I said)

Your love, your love, your love is my drug

Your love, your love, your love

Jeanette:

Won't listen to any advice

Momma's telling me I should think twice

But left to my own devices,

I'm addicted – it's a crisis

My friends think I've gone crazy

My judgment's gettin' kinda hazy

My sleaze is gonna be affected

If I keep it up like a love sick crack head

What you got, boy, is hard to find

I think about it all the time

I'm all strung out, my heart is fried

I just can't get you off my mind!

[When jeanette said you off my mind we all pointed to the auidience then to our mind. Then did a heart for the word love.]

All:

Because your love, your love, your love is my drug

Your love, your love, your love

(I said)

Your love, your love, your love is my drug

Your love, your love, your love

Eleanor:

I don't care what people say

The rush is worth the price I pay

I get so high when you're with me

But crash and crave you when you leave

During eleanors part we did a back hamspring then when we were at our feet eleanor and jeanette grabbed me and tossed me in the air then i did a back flip in the air and landed on my feet then i began singing.

Brittany:

Hey, so I got a question

Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?

Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum

Is my love your drug?

Your drug?

Huh, your drug?

Huh, your drug?

Is my love your drug?

[at the end of my line we all had our heads down eyes closed and then when the music came on again we all sang will nodding ur heads up and down like a rockstar does during a rock'n' roll song then we twirled backwards to face the wall than ran towards it and we jumped onto and off the wall with a back flip added to it. Then everyone cheered loudly at what we did then eleanor and jeanette grabbed me and threw me ip but i grabbed them woth me and i threw them a little higher than i did and everyone was impressed them when we landed on then ground we did the ending together.

All:

Because your love, your love, your love is my drug

Your love, your love, your love

(I said)

Your love, your love, your love is my drug

Your love, your love, your love

Because your love, your love, your love is my drug

Your love, your love, your love

(I said)

Your love, your love, your love is my drug

Your love, your love, your love

Hey, hey, so

Your love, your love, your love, your love is my drug

I like your beard

[When the second line of the ending 'your love,your love,...' Came we ran to the beginning of the stage but i went slow. So eleanor amd jeanette jumped up and did a front flip and landed on one hand...hand stand then i quickly jumped up and also did a front flip and landed on the feet once again upside down. Oh and eleanor and jeanette used their free paw to hold the foot that im not standing on.] Once the,song ended everyone clapped and i got off my sisters and my sisters got up from their postition. And we waved to everyone and we even bowed. But there was still the choice to make. So we went behind the stage only to see a happy ryan and 6 surprised chipmunks. so me and my sisters went and ran to ryan and hugged we weren't happy just yet we will have to wait for the appluase. And the winner me,my sisters and ryan had their fingers crossed and so did the chipmunks and their stpid,dump,ugly girlfriends. When the voting was done spoke. "Okay now that the voting has been taken care of lets announce the winner to perform at our pep ralley today...so the winner is..." We all prayed and crossed our fingers tight." The darkettes!" Once we heard that ryan,me and my sisters cheered. So ryan picked us up and carried us in front of everybody and everyone got up from their seats and clapped. But in the back of the stage the chipmunks yelled out "WHAT!" They started to get sad and the new chipettes comfort them.

"don't worry boys you guys are always winners to us no matter What happens." Jessie said and her sisters nodded and the chipmunks kissed their girlfriends.

" Hey do you want us to talk with them and see whats their problem?" kelly suggested and all three nodded.

"Ok so we'll talk to them when they leave the auiditorium." Miracle said. Just then ryan and the darkettes left and so did the new chipettes. In the halls ryan videotaped them being all happy for winning the contest but when ryan asked a question and brittany and her sisters were about to speak but got tackled by alvin,simon,and theodores girlfriend. they even had a rock in their paw to hit the darkettes with. With the rock jessie broke brittanys arm and she screamed in pain. Miracle hit jeanettes right leg and she screamed in pain a little bit louder. and kelly used the rock to hit eleanor in her upper arm and she screamed in pain a little lower than her sisters. right after eleanor screamed ryan turned off his recorder because he forgot to and he went to get and the other everyone came running through the doors a couple seconds later to find each darkette screaming in pain.

" Ok we'll call 911 to take you to the surgery room to have surgery. So i will call them and your mother. The darkettez nodded and tried to calm down but the pain stll hurts them. 5 minutes later the ambulance came and took each darkette with them. The chipmunks were confused on how they got that. But they are their best friends so they called dave and told him to pick them up because it's an emergancy. So when dave came all 3 chipmunks got into the car and drove to the hospital. All the chipmunks could think about is what happened To the darkettes?


	5. Hospitial

Chapter 5: hospitial

Alvins POV:

we were riding in the car in silence. me and me brothers had a lot on our minds.

'_what the heck happened to brittany? Why did she do this to herself?'_ those two questions ran through my mind Everytime i think about brittany being in the hospitial.

'_why would jeanette change? Whynwas jeanette in the hospitial?' _simon was thinking about jeanette being in the hospitial and wondering who would do such a thing.

'_what happened to eleanor? Who would do this to eleanor?' _theodore was so worried. All of us were worried. They wanted to find out who did this. So when they arrive at the hospitial they are going to get some answers the harrd way or the easy way.

We finally arrived at the hospitial after a out two hours of traffic. When we arrived dave parked the car and we got out of the car and ran towards the entrance. We went to the front desk to see a lady looking at something on the computer.

"Hey im dave seville and these are my three boys and we were wondering if we can visit 3 female chipmunks." Dave said with a worried tone.

"oh yes of course. Go down the hall take a right and its the 3rd door to your left." The lady said while pointing to the direction.

"thank you!" We all said then we headed to the darkettes room. When we arrived we stopped because we heard singing so we just listened.

Brittany:

Right from the start

You were a thief

You stole my heart

And I your willing victim

I let you see the parts of me

That weren't all that pretty

And with every touch you fixed them

Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh

Things you never say to me, oh, oh

Tell me that you've had enough

Of our love, our love

darkettes:

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

We're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

While we were listening we opened the door and closed the door quietly to find the darkettes on the same bed hugging and singing. We were quiet so we can surprise them. We also saw that ryan and claire were here and unexpecttedly ryan started to sing in perfect the darkettes were surprised.

Ryan:

I'm sorry I don't understand

Where all of this is coming from

I thought that we were fine

Eleanor:(Oh, we had everything)

ryan:

Your head is running wild again

My dear we still have everythin'

And it's all in your mind

Jeanette:(Yeah, but this is happenin')

Ryan:

You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh

Used to lie so close to me, oh, oh

darkettes including ryan:

There's nothing more than empty sheets

Between our love, our love

Oh, our love, our love

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

Ryan:

I never stopped

You're still written in the scars on my heart

Everyone:

You're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

Eleanor:

Our tear ducts can rust

Ryan:

I'll fix it for us

Jeanette:

We're collecting dust

But our love's enough

Ryan:

You're holding it in

Brittany:

You're pouring a drink

Ryan:No nothing is as bad as it seems

Jeanette:

We'll come clean

Everyone:

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

That we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

That we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

Darkettes:

Oh, we can learn to love again

Oh, we can learn to love again

Brittany:

Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

after the song was over eleanor looked over to her left because she felt herself being watched. When she turned her head she gasped and that caught her sisters attention and they gasped as well."WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?" Eleanor yelled at us and we flinched.

"we want some answers." Simon said

"what answers?" Jeanette asked fustratetly.

"you know what were talking about." I said. they just shook our heads for a no. Then theodore sighed then spoke.

"we want to know why you guys changed and why are you guys in the hospitial."

"um..hello me and eleanor broke our arms and jeanette broke her leg because of you guys stupid girlfriends!" Brittany yelled. my jaw dropped in anger.

"why would you call our girlfriends stupid they did nothing to you but talk to you guys after the competition." I said. Then brittany turned to ryan.

"show them." then ryan grabbed his phone and showed them the video of the new chipettes tackling the darkettes ryan pressed play then they watched carefully.

video...

_'so do you guys like winning?' You could hear ryans voice. the darkettes were about to speak but got tackled by the chipmunks girlfriends. The darkettes screamed when they got tackled. Now the new chipettes were on top of the darkettes And the chipettes had a rock in their paws. The darkettes were trying to get up but couldn't. Then brittany yelled at jessie._

_"GET OFF!" _

_"No!" Said jessie._

_"WHY WHAT DID WE EVER DO TO YOU GUYS?!" Said jeanette._

_"you didn't hurt us but you hurt the chipmunks by winning the compitition and leaving them with a sad face. So they told us to talk with you but instead we are going to hurt you." Said miracle. Then without hesitation jessie hit the rock hard on brittanys arm and she yelled/screamed in pain. Miracle hit jeanettes leg hard with the rock. And kelly hit eleanor on her arm also with the rock. The darkettes screamed in pain. While the new chipettes laughed at them. Then they looked at ryan with a angry face. Then ryan turned off the recorder and the video ended._

_end of video..._

"do you guys believe us now?" Asked brittany. Me and my brothers were still in shock. Why would they do this to them?

" hello are you guys going to answer or just stand there?" Said eleanor. Then they got out of their trance and spoke.

"do you know what.." I started

"what" said brittany and her sisters.

"im through with my girlfriend for hurting my best friends. All i said was to talk to you guys and know your in the hospitial with casts on each of you. Im breaking up with jessie." I said

"and im breaking up with miracle." Said simon

"and im breaking up woth kelly." Said theodore. Then we texted our girlfriends(now ex-girlfriend) and said that were through.

"one more question." Simon said.

"what is it Simon?" Jeanette asked.

"well we wanted to know why you guys changed?"

brittany and her sisters rolled their eyes. "We changed because when the new girls came you been ignoring us." eleanor explained.

"then why didn't you talk to us." Theodore said

"BECAUSE WHENEVER WE TRIED TO TALK TO YOU GUYS YOU WOULD ALWAYS YELL AT US AND INSULT US!" Brittany yelled and we once again flinched at her outburts.

"well were really sorry britt we didn't mean to its just that we thought you wanted to break us up. Thats all." I said with a guilty tone. My brothers nodded.

"Its okay." the darkettes said together. Then a nurse came in to check in on the darkettes. She was holding a tray of medicane. But when she saw the girls she dropped the tray while she gasped. We looked at her confused. Then she spoke.

"OMG! Its the darkettes! Can i take a picture with you guys."

"Woah those girls are not the darkettes. they are the chipettes." Dave said.

"were not the chipettes anymore. now were the darkettes." Brittany said. Dave turned around when she said 'anymore'.

"So can i get a picture?" The nurse said. The darkettes nodded. she handed ryan her phone and took a pic. Me and eleanor did a peace sign with our free hand. And jeanette just smiled. After ryan took the pic,he handed her her phone then she looked at us with a huge smile on her face.

" Do you now what...since i know you and almost the whole building knows you, you guys get this doctors appointment and surgery free." the nurse said then she left to get more medicane since she spilled the last pack. The darkettes still looked confused.

"um..one question." Eleanor started. Then everyone looked at her." How in the world does She know us?were not even famous.!.!" Then everyone shrugged their shoulders.

"i think i know the answer." Ryan he saw a title on youtube that he looked up after the nurse left on his laptop. It said '**the darkettes over power the chipmunks.'**

so ryan sat on the bed and put on the video while everyone gathered around to watch it.( i just copy and paste from chapter 3) when the music started the person that recorded it closed up on the darkettes so he can see it better. Then brittany began to sing her solo. (During the video its brittanys POV).

_Brittany:_

Right, right, turn off the lights

We're gonna lose our minds tonight

What's the deal, yo?

I love when it's all too much

5 a.m. turn the radio up

Where's the rock 'n roll?

Party crasher, penny snatcher

Call me up if you're a gangsta

Don't be fancy, just get dancy

Why so serious?

when we started singing people started coming into the music even saw the chipmunks come and they were surprised to see us. so we stepped up our game and did some dance moves. We started noddeing our heads hard while jumping up and down While singing the chorus.

_All:_

So raise your glass if you are wrong

In all the right ways, all my underdogs

We will never be, never be anything but loud

then we pulled out our ponytails/pig tails and let our hair flow freely. Then we did some sommersaults and flips. Everyone was impressed but the chipmunks were still shocked.

And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks

Won't you come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

Just come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

_eleanor:_

Slam, slam, oh hot damn

What part of a party don't you understand?

Wish you'd just freak out

(Freak out already) - jeanette

Can't stop, coming in hot

I should be locked up right on the spot

It's so on right now

(It's so fucking on right now) -brittany

Party crasher, penny snatcher

Call me up if you're a gangsta

Don't be fancy, just get dancy

Why so serious?

while singing i whistled A guy over here to throw us to the chipmunks so we can show off. So he did and once we landed we pounced up and started singing the chorus and noddeing our head up and down while jumping. Then we ran towards them but stopped and did a sommersault and a backflip at the end of the sommersault. Then my sisters threw me in the air and a did twirl then a back flip. While i was tossed in the air my sisters did a one arm hand stand with a spin added to it to look cool. When i was coming down i landed on their feet and my sisters pounced up making me jump off of them and we all did front flips. Then we landed near the chipmunks and they looked surprised and confused on our new look now it was jeanettes turn to sing. - this was during the chorus plus they Danced kinda fast.

_all:_

So raise your glass if you are wrong

In all the right ways, all my underdogs

We will never be, never be anything but loud

And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks

Won't you come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

Just come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

Won't you come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

Just come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

_jeanette:_

Oh shit! My glass is empty

That sucks!

So if you're too school for cool

(I mean)

And you're treated like a fool

(You're treated like a fool) -eleanor

You can choose to let it go

[We stomped over to the chipmunks and they looked scared]

We can always, we can always party on our own

Then we did a back hamspring and jumped up while pumping our fist and the other students joined. Then they span and i held out my arm so eleanor can grab it then i twirled her sideways still holding her paw.( just like in the dance scene in chipwrecked) then when she landed on her two feet we jumped sideways with a twirl. Then we did a jump -cartwheel thing.

_all:_

So raise your (oh, fuck)- jeanette

So raise your glass if you are wrong

In all the right ways, all my underdogs

We will never be, never be anything but loud

And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks

So raise your glass if you are wrong

In all the right ways, all my underdogs

We will never be, never be anything but loud

And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks

Won't you come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

Just come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

Won't you come on and come on and

Raise your glass for me!

Just come on and come on and

Raise your glass for me!

after the song ended we did a pose. All of us were in front of the chipmunks with our arms crossed with a grin on our face.. Everyone cheered at our performance. Then the video ended.

once ryan closed his laptop me and my brothers were silent. Even dave was surprised."so this is how everybody knows you. From a !" i said while looking at the darkettes but mostly at brittany.'_wow. Brittany looks pretty hot with her bright red hair and her clothing is sexy.i have to ask her out when?' _i thought. I turned to my brothers and i could tell that their staring at brittanys sisters.

'_dang! Jeanette looks really hot with her new makeover. I have to ask her out.' _thought simon.

_'wow! Eleanor looks pretty hot with her black hair. Shes the girl for me. I have to ask her out.' _theodore thought. It was silent until the nurse came in with the medicane. She handed the darkettes the medicane then spoke.

"okay so since chipmunk bones heal easier you will only be on those casts until the friday of next week. But you'll have to come in the morning to take them off."

"Okay but when will we get out of the hospitial?" Asked jeanette.

"you'll get out after i get your crutches so you can get out of the bed but you'll have To sit in that chair." The nurse said. Then me and my brothers helped the darkettes out of their bed. I took brittanys paw and we both blused. when i helped her down she hugged me and i hugged her did the same as me and eleanor hugged him as well. Simon had to carrie jeanette off the bed and helped her in the chair. She then kissed simon on the cheek and he blused under his fur. Then the nurse came with chipmunk sized crutches. Jeanete tried them out and shes pretty good at it. So we left the hospitial and headed home. Ryan took a cab to his house and the darkettes returned to their house.

~with the darkettes~

"okay thanks ryan..bye" then brittany hung up and went to her sisters who were on the couch watching tv." Jeanette, eleanor i just got off the phone with ryan and he has a plan To get revenge on the new chipettes." They looked at brittany with a grin on their face.

"so whats the plan?" Eleanor questioned brittany.

"well ryan is going to show the whole school what happened after the since the school doesn't know who or what happened to us...ryan will plug the video into the thingy to show the whole school on each television in each they will get susspended and we will have our revenge and be happy." Brottany said while rubbing her paws together.

"cool!" Jeanette and eleanor said at the same time.

"i can't wait to see the look on their faces when they see the video." Jeanette said then we all laughed sorta evilly. Now we will have to wait till monday for the plan to go in action.


	6. The video

Chapter 6: the video.

Brittany's POV:

it was finally monday. Today was the day when me and my sisters get to humiliate the new chipettes for putting us in the hospital. so we got up early and got dressed. This weekend me,my sisters and claire went to the mall again to buy new clothes. So we got dressed in our new clothes.

Jeanette: Jeanette wore a dark blue shirt with white letters that said **'Whatever' **on it that showed her belly button. She wore a black leather jacket (since she didn't have a cast on her arm like me and Ellie.) over it. She had on a dark purple skirt with two chains hanging from the sides. she wore the necklace that Ryan gave us Before the competition. Her hair was down that went to her waist. It was still dyed black with dark blue and purple highlights. She had on black eyeliner and mascara. She also had on blue eye shadow with a tench of purple. And Jeanette had red lipstick on.

Eleanor: Eleanor had on a dark green top with black dots going across the center in the middle That showed her belly and belly button. She Also had on a elbow length black leather jacket. She wore a white skirt with a black chain belt. Eleanor had her hair down that was still black that went to her shoulders. She still had her green and yellow highlight. In her hair. She had on black eyeliner and mascara. She had on dark green eye shadow with some yellow. She also wore red lipstick. And wane still wears the necklace Ryan gave her.

And me: I wore a red tank top with a black shirt that showed one of my shoulders and the tank Top. It showed my belly button and part of my belly. I also wore jean short shorts that came with a red chain belt. I still wear my necklace that Ryan gave hair was still red with black and pink highlights. I wore red eyeshadow with a tench of black. I had on black eyeliner and mascara.i also had on red lipstick.

me and my sisters were ready to head off to school. Claire had to leave early for work for a meeting. But anyways I texted Ryan about the plan and he said that he got there early and hooked it up so everyone could see it. So I told my sisters and they just grinned. Before we left we had to help Jeanette get down from the stairs to get her crutches. when we got downstairs Ellie got Jeanette's crutches and we headed off to school. When we got to school we met the chipmunks by our lockers.

"Wow you girls look really hot today." Simon said. Jeanette just blushed.

"Well hello gorgeous." Alvin said in a smooth tone. I blushed under my fur but rolled my eyes and smiled at him. I could tell that Theodore was in a trance on how hot Eleanor looks today.

"Do you need help with those books Jeanette?" asked the helpful simon. Jeanette nodded then simon got her books and headed to their class witch was English.

"C'mon Ellie I could walk you to social studies class." Theodore said.

"okay." Then Eleanor and Theodore headed for their class. So that just left me and Alvin. I could tell he was staring at what I was wearing. And I blushed once again under my fur. Then I shut my locker and headed to math class witch was shared by me and alvin...but Alvin grabbed my paw and I looked at him. I could tell he wanted my attention.

"Um...I wanted to ask you something." Alvin said.

"Okay then ask away." He let go of my paw and sighed.

"okay here it goes...would you um...would you like to...umm.." I rolled my eyes and cut him off by kissing him right on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried not to hurt him with my cast. I could feel his arms wrap around my waist. Then i broke the kiss and stared at him with a smile on my face.

"Did that answer your question?" I asked and he smiled warmly. I knew his answer was a yes to my question.

"So you wanna walk with me to class so Ryan can show the whole school what the new girls did?" I asked Alvin.

"ya come on we don't want to miss it now do we." I just laughed. We were about to head off to class but someone stopped us.

"HEY!" We stopped dead in our tracks and turned around. There standing was jessie and her sister. I looked really angry.

"What do you want jessie" I told her trying not to yell.

"I THOUGHT WE PUT YOU AND YOUR SISTERS IN A HORRIBLE CONDITION?!"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? ME AND MY SISTERS NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU...SO WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO US?"

"the reason is because...YOU TOOK ME AND MY SISTERS AWAY FROM US."

"Brittany what is she talking about?" Asked Alvin but I ignored him and a continued to argue with jessie.

"WELL SORRY FOR DOING THAT BUT YOU DESERVED IT." I yelled.

"HOW DID WE DESERVE YOU TAKING OUR OWN PARENTS AWAY FROM US?" Miracle jumped in. I was angry.

"BECAUSE YOU GUYS WERE BAD COUSINS TO ME AND MY SISTERS WHEN WE WERE LITTLE." Then I ran into my class crying. Alvin followed me to home room. When he came in he found me at my chipmunk sized desk crying. So he sat next to me and hugged me while I cried into his chest. He was probably wondering what happened when I blurted out 'COUSIN' then ran away crying. And I was right.

"Britt, what was that all about?" I stopped crying and looked up at Alvin. He had a confused look on his face. I was about to tell him the whole story but the announcement came on.

"I'll tell you later but right now jessie and her stupid sisters are going to get their revenge For hurting me and my sisters." Then when the teacher put on the announcements the video came on and everyone watched. They saw me and my sisters get tackled and getting being hit with a hard,hard rock in the arm and leg. after the video the teacher called me up. So I came up to her.

"Who were those girls who tackled you and put you and your sisters in casts?" The teacher asked then i answered without hesitation.

"Jessie and her two sisters...miracle and kelly."

"okay that's all I needed to know. Plus I have them next class so I will talk to them. If they really did hurt you guys I'll send them to the principals office. Ok?"

"Okay ." Then I went back to my desk(which was right by Alvin's) and let this class get over it.

~end of the day...with the chipmunks~

"hey guys." Alvin said running to his brothers.

"hey Alvin what's up with you?" Simon questioned why Alvin had a confused look on his face.

"okay I think I just figured out why the "darkettes" didn't like the new chipettes in the first place."

"ya, because we were more attracted to them then to the darkettes." Theodore added. I rolled my eyes.

"no you dummies. It was because the darkettes and the chipettes are cousins." then both simon and Theodore's eyes widened.

"COUSINS!" They both blurted.

"yes. I just figured it out today before first period begun. Brittany was about to tell me the whole story but the video came on so she said that she will tell it to me later." Simon was still shocked. And Theodore was spaced out.

"Okay so can she tell us to?" Simon asked.

"Ya sure. I hope she'll not mind."

" Okay!" Then we went home. Alvin texted me to come over to their house at 4:00 and bring my sisters to. I texted back an 'ok'. then alvin and his brothers went upstairs to do their homework. they hope that they can finish it before we come Over to tell the story. Well it's mostly alvin that they should worry about. So lets hope for the best.

* * *

**I know it's short but I want the next chapter to be longer than the rest. So I made this chapter short. Well goodbye.**


	7. The Story

Chapter 7: the story.

Brittanys POV:

me and my sisters were doing our homework While claire was on the phone talking to her friend Samantha. me and my sisters didn't have a lot of homework. All we had to do was math and find a song to do for the pep rally on friday. Since math was easy for me i got done first and started on the song. I couldn't think of a good song to do. Luckily after 5 minutes my sisters were finished with their homework and came to help me.

"Need help britt?" Jeanette asked. I nodded and they sat next to me on the floor.

"hmmm...this is tough." Said Eleanor.

"ya. I thought this will be easy...but its not." I said. We sat there in silence thinking and thinking. Then the silence was broken by my cell phone. I got up and went to my bed. I looked at my phone and it was from Alvin.

_alvin~ hey...come over to my house at 4:00 and bring your sisters._ i texted back.

_me~ okay._ Then i went back on the floor with my sisters.

"who was that." Jeanette asked having a confused look on her face.

"It was just Alvin. Oh and guess what."

"what?" They both said.

"me and alvin are finally going out." I had a big smile on my face and so did Jeanette and Eleanor. I could tell they were happy to.

"congrats oh and me and Theodore are going out to." Eleanor said and i just smiled.

"ya and me and Simon are going out to." Said Jeanette. then me and Eleanor clapped.

"okay so he said to come to his house at four." I said.

"okay. So back to the song." Jeanette said while pulling out a pencil and paper.

"Right. um...what up with the pencil and paper." I said.

"well if we can think of any good songs we should just write them down. And if we don't like a song we cross it out till we agree on one. Sound good?"

" Ya." Me and Eleanor said together.

"okay so lets get started. Brittany you go first to suggest and then its Eleanor then me. So Britt you write down a song then pass it to Ellie then me and we keep going till the front of the paper is filled with songs." Jeanette said while handing me the paper and pencil. I nodded then took the items away from her and wrote a song. Then i passed it to Ellie and she wrote a song. Then she passed it to Jeanette and she wrote a song. Then the circle goes on.

Once the front of the paper was filled Jeanette read the songs we chose out loud."okay so here are the songs..."

'_Behind these hazel eyes by kelly Clarkson.'_

_'Big girls don't cry by Fergie.'_

_'Don't let me get me by Pink'_

_'London bridge(explict) by Fergie'_

_'Hollaback girl by Gwen Stefani.'_

_'Catch my Breath by kelly Clarkson'_

_'boom boom pow by the black eyed peas'_

_'Club can't handle me now by Flo Rida'_

_ Or_

_'Titanium by David Guetta ft. Sia.'_ we thought about it. They were good songs but we had to cross some of them out But which one had to be crossed out first. What if its one of my sisters favorite songs or one of my favorite songs. This is going to be a tough decission.

"well i think we should get rid of 'big girls don't cry'" said Ellie.

"ya because its too soft and it doesn't sound like us." I said.

"okay so i'll cross that out." Jeanette said while crossing out that song. We had 8 more songs left.

"hmm..oh we should cross out-" but i got cut off by my phone ringing. I went to my bed and looked at the caller ID. It said 'Alvin Seville' so i answered it.

"Hello."

_" when are you guys going to get over here its 4:10."_ i looked at my didgital clock that was right beside my bed. He was right it was 4:10. i had wide eyes.

"Sorry Alvin we'll be their in a sec let me just grab Jeanette crutches and help her downstairs and we'll be their."

_'okay. Love you.'_

"love you too. Bye." Then i hung up the phone and turned towards my sisters."were late come on. Ellie help Jeanette downstairs and i will get her crutches." Eleanor nodded and wrapped one arm around jeanette for support while jeanette did the same. I ran downstairs on all fours and grapped her crutches.i waited for them to come down the steps. After a couple of seconds they finally came down and i handed jeanette her crutches. Then we walked out the door to the sevilles which was just across from our house.

When we got there i rang the door bell and dave answered it."hey girls hows the arm and leg feeling?"

"it's alright the worst part is we get to miss cheerleading practice on thursday." I said.

"okay well the boys are upstairs in their room. Do you guys need a lift?"

"Sure." We all said. Then dave picked us up and gave us a lift up the stairs. Once we got upstaires he knocked on the door and the chipmunks answered it. When the chipmunks saw us they went to daves hand and picked us up bridal style towards the ground. Once we reached the ground The guys let us down carefully..well alvin and theodore did. Simon let jeanette sit on his lap because of her leg. It was silent until Alvin broke the silence.

"so can you guys tell us the story about your cousins or not." Jeanette and Eleanor stared at me in surprise and anger.

" You told them?" Eleanor blurted out.

"No! It just blurted out of my mouth when me and jessie were in an arguement."

"oh well i guess since they know we should tell them but since me and jeanette don't know the whole thing i think you should tell them." Said eleanor.

"okay. So heres how it all began..." I started.

~_flashback~_

_we were 6 years old at this point. We were living in austrailia. me and my sisters were in the living room of our tree home playing with our toys. Our mom was in the kitchen making a snack for us. Until our dad came in all happy. Our dad had jeanettes fur and eleanors mother had Eleanors fur and my eyes. apparently i had my uncles fur and jeanette had our uncles he kissed our mom and went to us. We were confused."hey girls."_

_"hi daddy!" We all said With a confused tone._

_"okay so i have some good news. your new glasses jeanette." He said while handing out Jeanettes new glasses they were small purple glasses that were a little big on her but she'll grown into them. Jeanette squealed."okay and 2. Were going to meet your cousins for the first time And their your age." Then we all jumped for joy. We always wanted to meet them...and now we are._

_"Daddy can we sing for them?" I asked_

_"of corse as long as it dosen't have any bad words got it." _

_"Got it. so when can we meet them?" _

_"How about right after your snack." _

_"Okay." Then our mom gave us our snack which was peices of acorns with a couple of leaves. Once we ate we left for our aunts we got there we found our aunt and uncle brushing our cousins fur. _

_"hey sammy." Our dad called out to his twin sister._

_"hey josh." they then hugged eachother. Then our uncle hugged our mother._

_"so hows the girls doing?" Our father asked sammi._

_"good how about yours?"_

_"their doing fine. Oh and they want to sing a song for you guys."_

_"okay they can sing in the living room. We moved the couches to each side of the room so they have enough room."_

_"cool." Then he turned to us. We were already meeting our cousins when they were talking." Hey jeanette brittany eleanor." Then we turned to him._

_"yes daddy.?"_

_"time to sing for the family." Me and my sisters squealed then huddled up to think of a song._

_"hmmm..how about jesus take the wheel By carrie underwood." I suggested._

_"good choice britt..lets do this." Eleanor said. Then we got into posistion. Me in front and jeanette and eleanor in the back by my side. We had to make a good impression For the family._

Brittany:

She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati

On a snow white Christmas Eve

Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat

Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline

It'd been a long hard year

Jeanette and Eleanor:

She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention

She was going way too fast

Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass

She saw both their lives flash before her eyes

She didn't even have time to cry

She was so scared

She threw her hands up in the air

Together:

Jesus take the wheel

Take it from my hands

Cause I can't do this on my own

I'm letting go

So give me one more chance

Save me from this road I'm on

Jesus take the wheel

Jeanette:

It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder

And the car came to a stop

She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat sleeping like a rock

Eleanor:

And for the first time in a long time

She bowed her head to pray

She said I'm sorry for the way

I've been living my life

I know I've got to change

So from now on tonight

Together:

Jesus take the wheel

Take it from my hands

Cause I can't do this on my own

I'm letting go

So give me one more chance

Save me from this road I'm on

Brittany:

Oh, Jesus take the wheel

Together:

Oh, I'm letting go

So give me one more chance

Save me from this road I'm on

From this road I'm on

Jesus take the wheel

Eleanor:

Oh, take it, take it from me.

Oh, wow, ohhhhh.

_after we were done everyone in the room clapped and our cousin ran to us and hugged us and we hugged back._

_"hey do you wanna go to our room and play with our dolls?" Miracle and my sisters nodded then headed to their room. After about an hour our parents called out to us._

_"girls time to go home." Dad said._

_"awe do we have to. I really want to explore this place." I said._

_"we'll go with you." Said our cousins._

_"okay so our girls will stay here while my sisters girls will come with us. Is that cool with you sammy?"Our father asked our aunt._

_"ya sure plus they really need to get used to this so its cool with me." aunt sammy and my sisters squealed and so did jessie and her sisters. So jessie,miracle,and kelly left with our parnets and me and my sisters stayed here_.

_"hey do you guys want to help me cook dinner?" Asked aunt and my sisters nodded then went into the kitchen to make an acorn and berrie salad. Once it was ready we sat at the table and ate."thank you girls for helping me make dinner."_

_"your welcome." We said._

_"you know your cousins never helped me make dinner before. They always stayed outside ans we always argued over the littlest things." Our aunt begn to cry went over to her and comforted her._

_"oh don't worry aunt sammy if you need us just come over to our tree and get us okay." Eleanor said comforting words and it worked. Our aunt sammy calmed down and looked at us._

_"thank you girls."_

_"no problem. So are you guys done because we can take your plates and wash them for you." Jeanette said. They nodded And we took our plates and their plates._

_"once again thank you girls...we really appreciate it." Our uncle ryan said._

_"your welcome..like Ellie said if you need us just come and get us." I said while washing some plates. Then after dinner we went to bed. The next morning we returned to our tree and so did jessie and her sisters. When we got home we said our hellos and mornings to our parents but they didn't respond. Me and my sisters looked eachother and shrugged. We headed to our room and played with our toys. We played till noon Then our mom went to check on us and asked us something._

_"hey do you guys want to help out with linch then help clean." Me and my sisters nodded a 'no' then she left. So when lunch was over our aunt came over and so did her daughters. Aunt sammy asked for us. Her daughter came over to visit and help out our parents. So for the past 3 months this has been happening. And one day when me and my sisters were walking to our aunts and uncles tree we bumped into our cousins and they didn't look happy to see us._

_"what is wrong with you guys? Why are not happy?" Asked jeanette. Then they looked red in the face with anger._

_"WHATS WRONG WITH US?WHAT WRONG WITH YOU?" Yelled jessie._

_"what do you mean?" I asked._

_"YOU LITTLE IDIOTS TOOK OUR PARENTS AWAY FROM US!" Said miracle_

_"NO WE DIDN'T ALL WE DID WAS HELP OUT SINCE YOU GUYS NEVER DID!" I yelled_

_"YES YOU DID THEY DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT US ALL THEY SAY TO US IS ' why can't you guys be more like your cousins' or 'you guys are nothing like your cousins.' AND THOSE WORDS BROKE OUR FAMILY APART." Said kelly._

_"well were really sorry. We didn't know this would happen all we did was help out." Said eleanor. The next thing we knew is that jessie punched me in the nose. Miracle punched Jeanette in the jaw. And Kelly kicked Ellie in the stomach. We were crying and in pain. Then jessie and her sisters walked past us pretending to be hurt and they were really crying so there plan would work to get us hurt. so once they were gone me and jeanette got ellie up and we ran towards our Aunt sammys tree. Once we got in she heard crying so she turned towards the direction and say us crying in pain._

_"oh girls what happened?" She said._

_"your daughters hurt us by punching me in the nose and jeanette in the jaw and kicked ellie in the stomach." I said still crying. Then she and our uncle hugged they released they looked at us all worried._

_"don't worry we'll have a long talk with them."uncle ryan said. me and my sisters nodded a yes And calmed down._

_"i know what will cheer you guys up...a new hair-do." Then me and my sisters smiled and turned our back towards them so they can do our hair. our Aunt did me and ellies hair and our uncle did jeanettes. After they were done they took a peice of glass and held it up like a mirror. I had a ponytail ties with a couple of twigs with berries and leaves on it. Ellie had pigtails that were also tied up with twigs with some berries on it. And jeanette was a high ponytail on top of her head That was tied with a blue ribbon. We loooked so adorable._

_"wow we look so cute. We gotta show our parents. Bye" i said. Before we headed out we gave them a kiss on the cheek and left like we were in a hurry. But on our way there our cousins tripped us. We looked at them and they still looked angry._

_"IF WE EVER SEE YOU AGAIN WE WILL HURT YOU WORSE AND TAKE EVERYTHING AWAY FROM YOU!" Jessie said then her and her sisters left. And we left as well. When we got to the tree our parents looked mad._

_"mommy,daddy whats wrong?" Jeanette asked worried._

_"YOU THREE GIRLS ARE IN TROUBLE." Our dad said. We flinched at his outburst._

_"wha-what did we do." Jeanette said still scared._

_"YOU HURT YOUR OWN COUSINS." Our dad said. _

_"No we didn't they hurt us." Eleanor said._

_"OH YA THEN WHY DID THEY COME IN THE TREE CRYING IN PAIN!" Our mom said._

_"it was because th-" i was cut off by my mom._

_"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU THREE ARE COMING WITH US TO A BUILDING." then they dragged us out of the tree,out of the woods to an orphanage. Once we got here me and my sisters started crying. We knew what was going to happen and it was all because of them. Our mom knocked on the door and a person answered the door. It was a lady in about her mid 30's. she took us in and we never say our parents again. After about 2 years living in the orphanage a lady named adopted us on our 8th birthday. So we moved to L.A with her. After about 4 years living with her she past away A week after our 12th birthday. So we wondered the streets for a couple of days until claire found us. we figured out that she loves animals. So when we got in the house she wondered if we could talk since were chipmunks. So we had no choice but to talk and sing to her. Then we lived with her ever since._

_~Flashback ends~_

"Wow i can't belive your parents put you in the orphanage just because of a lie your cousins made up. And they hurt you even more." Said alvin as he hugged me.

"ya well we will always remeber our family. Anyways can you guys help us pick a song or songs to perform at the pep ralley On friday." I said.

"okay but only if you can count us in for singing with you guys." I rolled my eyes and kissed alvin on his cheek. I could tell he was blushing So i smiled.

"okay so these are the songs we have. Oh and ignore big girls don't cry We crossed that one out." I said while jeanette read the songs that we chose out loud.

'_Behind these hazel eyes by kelly Clarkson.'_

_'Don't let me get me by Pink'_

_'London bridge(explict) by Fergie'_

_'Hollaback girl by Gwen Stefani.'_

_'Catch my Breath by kelly Clarkson'_

_'boom boom pow by the black eyed peas'_

_'Club can't handle me now by Flo Rida'_

_Or_

_'Titanium by David Guetta ft. Sia.'_

"hmmm...tough decission. I say we do all of them." Simon said.

"why?" Asked theodore

"well the pep rallys are always short right?" Everyone nodded."so i was thinking on making it longer by music. Plus its at 6:00 at night and the students and parents are invited so why not."

"nice decission simon. I wish i could have had that idea but im to stupid." Said alvin.

"your not stupid alvin." I said. Then he looked at me.

"yes i am"

" no your not and i'll proove it."

"How in the wor-" but i cut him off by kissing him. I wrapped my arms around his neck making sure not to hurt him with the cast. I could feel him wrap his arms around my waist. After a couple of seconds i pulled away.

"see,a stupid guy would have never gotten a kiss by a pretty girl like me." He smiled at me and i smiled back. We were both in a trance but got cut off by simon Clearing his throat.

"oh sorry Si." Alvin said. Simon rolled his eyes and looked back at the group.

"okay so were going to do all the songs with both groups Correct." Everyone simon continued."okay but we need to know which songs get to use both groups."

"well for a fact i know that London bridge by fergie, club can't handle me now by flo rida ft david guetta, and boom boom pow by black eued peas uses both groups...but that leaves us uneven." Jeanette said.

"well we don't wanna make this pep rally too long so lets just choose 4 songs. 2 for the darkettes and 2 for both groups." Alvin said.

"okay, how about For the darkettes we can use...well this isn't one of our choices but how about 'since you been gone by kelly Clarkson." i said peffering to my sisters.

"ya sure. why not. So what other song Britt?" Said eleanor

"hmm..how about hollaback girl by gwen stefani."

"ya..i love that song. Great choice britt." Jeanette said

"thank you. Oh And its not my choice but i was thinking about fergilisious by fergie and club can't handle me by flo Rida. Like i said not my decision its yours." I said to the chipmunks. They smiled at eachother than back at me.

"what?" I asked.

"brittany you are on a roll today. You knew what songs we had in mind." Said simon.

"Wow." Said me and my sisters.

"so its settled we know what songs to do for the pep ralley." Said alvin.

* * *

**Okay so if you don't know any of the songs i suggested you can look it up if you want to. Anyways a little hint hint on the next chapter: the darkettes get a surprise at the end of the pep ralley. P.s. it someone that was mentioned in the flashback. :P! Well stay tuned. See ya latez.**


	8. Pep rally surprises

Chapter 8: pep rally surprises.

**austrailia in the woods...thursday:**

"hey sandra i was thinking." Said a male chipmunk.

"yes josh." Said sandra.

"i was thinking if we could visit our children again. I mean we haven't seen them in 10 1/2 years and i miss them. Plus i know where they live." Josh said.

" I-i don't know.. We made a mistake for leaving them...we put them in an orphanage because of their cousins. and how do know where they live?"

"Well you know how my sisters daughters left her and their father." Sandra nodded. Then he continued."well she told me that they found out that our daughters are in L.A california by the orphanage lady. So her daughters wanted to see them and have their revenge on our daughters." Sandra sighed.

"so are you sure you want to visit them..because what if they still hate us for putting them in the orphanage in the first place?" Sandra said while turning towards her husband.

"then we will explain everything and say that we should have never put them In that orphange in the first place." Sandra smiled and josh smiled back.

"okay lets go see our babys." Then they headed out of the tree and headed towards the airport. But they found some peices of cloths and made cloths. They also found some money on the ground and they used that to pay for their flight. Their on there way.

Jeanettes POV:

it was friday and me and my sisters are finally getting our cast off. Yesterday we told all our teachers that we were going to be late. so we woke up early and so did claire. We woke up around 5:00 so we can eat and get dressed so we know what we are going to wear for the pep rally. We had to wear our cloths for the pep rally so we don't have to change out of our school cloths into our performance cloths. Plus we have to leave early from our last class to practice our dance moves and our songs. Anyhoo we arrived at the docters office Around 9:00 because brittany couldn't choose what to wear. It took her about an hour to decide.**( i'll tell you guys what their wearing at the pep rally.)** after about 10 minutes of boringness a doctor came through the door.

" Brittany,Jeanette,and Eleanor Wilson" the doctor said. Then we came to him.

"yes?" We said.

"follow me." So we followed him to the room. When we got to the room the doctor left and claire helped us on the bed and we sat waiting for the doctor to return. 5 minutes past and the doctor still hasen't come back so i read a book that claire gave me. Brittany and eleanor was just talking about the pep rally. Finally the doctor came back with a tiny saw to cut our casts. We looked scared.

"ummm...whats that?" Eleanor said.

"oh its a saw to cut your casts." The doctor said.

"w-will it hurt?" Brittany said while sounding scared.

" No of course not. This saw is a nonhurtable saw."

"oh okay." Me and my sisters said. Then he turned the saw on and started on my leg. I tugged tightly on my sisters arms and closed my eyes. I had to say it didn't hurt as bad as i thought it would. After sawing through the cast it broke it apart and my leg was now cast free. I was happy. Next was brittany and eleanor. And they did the same thing that i did. They tugged on me and closed their eyes shut tightly. After the doctor was done my sisters were as happy as we were all cast free and we could do the pep rally and do cheerleading once again. After a couple of minutes we left the doctors office and headed towards school.

On our way to school i looked at the clock and it said 10:45. At school it was almost lunch time And i was surprised.'_did we stay in the doctors office that long...Wow' _i thought. I looked at my sisters.

"hey guys" they looked at me "Look what time it is." I said. Then they looked at the clock of the car. I saw their eyes go wide.

"Wow!" They said.

"did we really stay in there for an hour and 45 minutes?" Asked eleanor.

"ya." I said.

"well i'm happy that i missed social studies class and math for study hall." Brittany said sounding was silent until we got to school. So we grabbed our stuff and claire opened the door. When we got out of the car claire left and we headed for our lockers. We could tell that there was only 5 minutes left till lunch so we had time. Once we got to our lockers we opened them and put our stuff away. When we closed our lockers the bell rang and everyone got out of there classes and headed towards their next class or to lunch. We had luch so we headed towards that direction but somone grabbed our arms and turned us around. We the person turned us around it was just the chipmunks.

"hey can we walk with you guys to lunch and talk to you guys about the pep rally." Simon said.

"Sure." Me and my sisters said. Then the chipmunks walked us to the lunchroom. And like everyday we went into the lunchline and everybody let us get in front of them. After we got our lunch we sat next to the chipmunks.

"okay so at the pep rally what is going to be your first song To sing?" Alvin asked.

"well i guess hollaback girl. And in the very beggining of the song we can have the cheerleaders and us stomp around until they say...'few times...' Then we start dancing." Brittany said.

"nice britt very nice." I said.

"thank you. Then its the other song. Anyhoo whats the groups first song going to be?"

"how about fergalicious." Theodore suggested

" hmmm...not a bad idea theodore. Then at the end we can all do club can't handle me." Simon said. The others nodded. Then after talking about the pep rally we ate our lunch. After a while lunch was over and we headed towards our 2nd to last class which was p.e. and of course since it was friday the boys played dodgeball and Alvin was very happy. This was alvin favorite thing to do in p.e. well next to doing football during free time. Anyhoo the girls were outside doing whatever they can do. So me and my sisters walked the track And while walking we were talking about whatever came to our minds To pass time. Brittany mostly talked about the pep rally. Eleanor talked about what shes goingto make in cooking class. And me...well i just talked about our past like metting the chipmunks and dve for the first time. Getting put in the orphanage. And mostly about why our own cousins would do this to us. During our talk the bell rang and that meant that our last class is finally here.

* * *

**with claire.**

**claires POV:**

i am on the couch reading my favorite book. Its called _'50 shades of gray' _. Its my favorite novel out of all the other books i read. Anyhoo i was reading my novel until i heard a knock on the door. '_who would knock at this time of hour.' _i thought. But i got up from my seat leaving my book faced upside down so i won't loose my page. I got to the door to answer it but there was nobody there. I was about to close the door but i heard a high pitched voice.

"hey down here miss." Josh said. I looked down and i saw two chipmunks...a female and male. By the look on their faces they looked worried.

"ummm...may we come in?" Asked sandra. I nodded and let them in. When they came in i closed the door and took a seat on the couch next to my book. The two chipmunks sat on the table facing me.

"so umm..what do you need Because you two looked worried." I said.

"well...we need to find our kids." Sandra said.

"oh ok. What are their names?"

"Their names are brittany,jeanette,and-" josh said but i cut him off.

"eleanor." I said saying his last kids name.

"ya. do you know our kids?" He said. I nodded a yes to his question.

" W-well where are they?" Said sandra.

"their at school And i can't pick them up."

"Why?" Said josh

"because after school ends they have to stay after for a pep rally that starts at six and they have to rehurse for their thing that there doing for the school."

"oh." They said sounding kinda sad.

"well there is good news." I said then they looked at me wanting to hear the news." At the pep rally students and the parents or gaurdians of the students can come and that means you guys can come."

"Well that is good news.i can't wait to see my babies again." Sandra said exciteitly.

" do you mean by 'again' " i asked getting her attention.

"well we haven't seen our kids in 10 1/2 years because we dropped them in an orphanage because of their cousins that lyed to us. And that was a mistake so we came all this way from Australia to visit them once more to see how much they grown and to see if there mad at us." Josh said.

"oh im sorry well their bigger than they were when i found them. They do cheerleading and they sing and dance." I said trying to cheer them up.

"Well thats good to know but we still wanna see them."said sandra.

"Okay well we still have an hour till it begans and it takes thirty minutes to get there so we can hang out here till then."

"okay." They said then i turned on the tv so they wont get bored. The darkettes will be surprised.

* * *

Brittanys POV:

We just finished our last dance moves and the song ended. We were tired of working for 2 hours. But we still have 30 minutes of rest so we have enough time to get ready and get our energy. Me and my sisters went into girls bathroom to get ready. We added makeup and made sure our outfit was perfect.

eleanor: she had on a dark green shirt that said '**let's rock!'** on it that showed her belly also wore a black leather jacket over it. The shirt came with a lime green skirt that had a yellow chain hanging from both sides. She added the necklace that ryan gave us and some yellow and green braclets. She also had earings in our ears. Her hair was still dyed black with the highlights And it was still let had on green and some yellow eyeshadow with black eyeliner and mascarra.

jeanette: she wore a dark blue shirt with purple polk a dots going across the bottom line and the middle of the shirt that showed part of her belly and belly button. She had on a black leather jacket Over it. The skirt was purple with black on the botton That had a chain hanging from her left side. She added the necklace and some purple black and blue braclets. Her hair was still black with the highlights. And it was still let had on purple and blue eyeshadow with black eyeliner and mascarra. She replaced her purple glasses with blue ones with black lences.

brittany: i had on a dark red shirt that said **'bad to the bone!' **on it That showed my belly button. I also had on my black leather jacket. My shirt came with a black skirt with some pink polk a dots at the bottom. I also had red chains hanging from both sides of my skirt. I added the necklace and some red and pink braclets. My hair was still the same. It was still red with the highlights and it was still let down. I had on red and black eyeshadow with black eyeliner and mascarra. I added a tench of pink blush.

i had to say we looked hot. All we need to do is meet the chipmunks in the hallway and make sure were we left the bathroom we found the chipmunks saying high to the people coming in. And we had to say that they looked really cute.

Alvin: he wore a black jacket with a red shirt that turned into black near the bottom. It also said **'that's how we roll'** imprinted with white letters. Oh and on the jacket it had a chain hanging from the pocket. you could see a dark red star that was on his eye but if he has his eyes open it just looks like 5 triangles. He also had an earing on his right ear.( the earrings for boys.)And since hes a boy chipmunk he doesnt wear hair was black and had a red highlight in it

simon: he had a black jacket that had a blue chain hanging from it. He also had a blue button up shirt but the top 2 buttons were not buttoned. He had a golden hoop earring in his left ear. And he replaced his black glasses with blue ones with black lences. He wore no pants since hes a chipmunk. his hair was died black and it was spiked up With A blue highlight in the front streak of hair.

Theodore: theodore wore a black jacket that had a chain hanging from the bottom right cornor. He wore a regular plain green shirt with a black tie. He had a small earring in both ears. His hair was dyed black and it had a small streak of green highlight in the beggining of his also had no pants.

"Hey boys." We said then the boys turned around and when they saw us they just stared but got out of their trance after a couple of seconds.

"hey. You guys look hot tonight." Alvin said

"thanks. You guys don't look bad yourself and love the earrings." I said.

"thanks so are you guys ready?" Said simon

"yeah were ready." Jeanette said.

"good because we have 5 minutes and the cheerleaders are ready when you are. They are by the door." Theodore said while pointing to the group of cheerleaders.

"okay." me and my sistrs said.

"we'll be watching you guys by the entrance of the gym. Just call for us When its the groups turn." Alvin said. I smiled.

"hey guys." Claire said. we turned towards claire.

"hey claire!" We all said

"ok girls after the pep rally i have a surprise for you." Then me and my sisters got excited.

"yes! I love surprises. We can't wait." I said

"ya. But right now we have to get ready." Jeanette said.

"ya..oh and we saved you a spot on the bleachers. 2nd row and it says...'reserved for claire wilson' with a big heart on it." Eleanor said.

"thanks girls. Good luck" then claire left and me and my sisters went towards the entrance to prepare for our performance. I could tell me and my sisters were next thing we knew is that called us out to perform. So we ran to the center of the gym while waving to our fans. When we reached the center we got into position. Me and my sisters in a triangle while the cheerleaders were spread out. Then the music started and we stomped our feet while i sang my line.

Brittany:

Uh huh, this is my shit

All the girls stomp your feet like this

[we stopped stomping and did dance moves. We started with a back sommersault that ended with a toe touch. Then we did a twirl then a front flip with our fists pumped in the without hesitation we jumped then did an air splits. Then we did the same routine again.]

Darkettes:A few times I've been around that track

So it's not just gonna happen like that

Because I ain't no hollaback girl

I ain't no hollaback girl _[x2]_

Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit _[x4]_

[we were swaying our hips during the 'ooooh ooh,..stuff. Then we grabbed our pom poms and when the s word came we covered our mouth with the pom pom. We spinned in a circle then started jumping while doing a side hurdlar and another toe touch. When we sang put your pom poms down we dropped our pom poms on the ground and did a cartwheel. When we landed on our feet we jumped up with our fists pumping up and down.]

I heard that you were talking shit

And you didn't think that I would hear it

People hear you talking like that, getting everybody fired up

So I'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack

Gonna get a touchdown, gonna take you out

That's right, put your pom-poms downs, getting everybody fired up

[then we began to do the pyramid. The cheerleaders did some back sommersaults onto the pyramid. Once the cheerleaders were done it was me and my sisters turn.]

With claire~

"Wow they are really good." Josh said.

" why did they change their look?" Sandra said.

"it was because their cousins took away the chipmunks from them. So they changed and they really like it." Claire said.

"ummm. Who are the chipmunks Claire?" Josh said sounding concerend.

"you'll see." Then sandra and josh looked at each other.

"so when we surprise them are they going to be surprised to see us or mad?" said sandra. Then claire looked at the two chipmunks.

"i hope they will be happy to see you." Claire said then they focused on the performance.

back to performance~

Jeanette and eleanor:

so that's right dude meet me at the bleachers, - [we pointed to the bleachers]

No principals,no student-teachers

Both of us want to be the winner, but there can only be one

So I'm gonna fight, gonna give it my all

Gonna make you fall, gonna sock it to you

That's right I'm the last one standing, another one bites the dust

[we did a side hurdler and a back sommersault after we pointed to the bleachers. Then without hesitation 3 groups of cheerleaders took 1 cheer and threw her in the air. My sisters did the same with me. The cheerleaders and me did a spin while we were in the air. The crowd began to roar once again. once we landed we turned towards the audience in a pyramid shape and did a back hamspring that ended with a flip and a splits.]

A few times I've been around that track

So it's not just gonna happen like that

Because I ain't no hollaback girl

I ain't no hollaback girl _[x2]_

_[we swayed our hips some more during the oooh,ooh part]_

Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit _[x4]_

Brittany:Let me hear you say this shit is bananas

Eleanor and jeanette:

B-A-N-A-N-A-S

brittany:(This shit is bananas)

Ellie and jean:(B-A-N-A-N-A-S)

Brittany:Again

This shit is bananas

Ellie and jeanette:B-A-N-A-N-A-S

Brittany:(This shit is bananas)

Ellie and jeanette:(B-A-N-A-N-A-S)

[At the last line ellie and jeanette raised their voice and we all pumped our fists up and down and so did the audience. Then some cheerleaders began the pyramid whie others faced the left and right of the gym and did a backhamspring. Me and my sisters did our own pyramid with me on top.]

Darkettes:

A few times I've been around that track

So it's not just gonna happen like that

Because I ain't no hollaback girl

I ain't no hollaback girl _[x2]_

Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit _[x4]_

_[once the music was done there were four groups of pyramids. One in the middle,two on the sides which were holding there one leg up in the air with one hand supporting it while the other hand was holding the person in the middles hand. And there were me and my sisters doing just a regular pyramid.] _

the crowd cheered and my sisters put me down. The cheerleaders put the cheerleader that they were holding down And they left." Now we had a change of songs here. We were going to do since U been gone. But that had to much love In it. So we are going to do because of you by kelly Clarkson. We dedicate this song for our parents and cousins...because our cousin always were mean to us and we didnt trust anyone. And our parents put us in an orphanage and we were afraid of the people that came." i said. Then everyone gasped even claire.

"ya so here it is." Eleanor said. Then we got in position And the music started.

Brittany:

I will not make the same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself

Cause my heart so much misery

I will not break the way you did,

You fell so hard

I've learned the hard way

To never let it get that far

together:

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

Jeanette:

I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out

I cannot cry

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake

A smile, a laugh everyday of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

Together:

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

Eleanor:

I watched you die

I heard you cry every night in your sleep

I was so young

You should have known better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

And now I cry in the middle of the night

For the same damn thing

Together:

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I try my hardest just to forget everything

Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

Because of you

I am afraid

Jeanette+eleanor:

Because of you

Because of you

at the end of the song me and my sisters broke into tears. Everyone gasped and the chipmunks ran to us and cheered us up but we were still crying a little."Everythings is going to be okay." Alvin said to me then spoke again."we'll be right back. You guys can just talk."then we headed sat on the floor while the boys sat next to us and hugged us. Then claire burst through the doors.

"Guys what happened back there? Everthing was going fine then you cried at the end." Claire said sounding worried.

"we don't know. Probably the memory of our parents leaving us for good came back and we just broke down into tears." I said trying to calm down. My sisters nodded in agreement.

"you miss them don't you?" We nodded.

"well they might come for you. Just have trust and beleif."

"thanks claire." We said.

"no problem. Now your fans are waiting. Go out their and enjoy yourselves." Claire sounded really happy.

"Ok. Now you guys stay by the enteance of the gym and wait for us to call you up." Jeanette said. So me and my sisters went into the gym while the chipmunks stayed by the entrance waiting for their que. When we got into the gym the crowd cheered for us.

"okay so we need a little help with this next two songs so without a further a do..please welcome...THE CHIPMUNKS!" Eleanor said. we all said 'the chipmunks'. Then the chipmunks ran into the gym while waving to the audiance. The crowd was as loud of cheering when we came in. We handed the chipmunks their microphone head set. They put it on and the music started.

Alvin:

Four, tres, two, uno

Listen up you all, 'cause this is it

The beat that I'm bangin' is delicious

Britt:Fergalicious definition make them boys go loco

They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo.

You could see me, you can't squeeze me.

I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy.

I got reasons why I tease 'em.

Boys just come and go like seasons.

_[Hook 1]_

Fergalicious

chipmunks:(so delicious)

But I ain't promiscuous.

And if you were suspicious,

All that shit is fictitious.

I blow kisses

jeanette and eleanor:(mmmwwahhh)

That puts them boys on

all:rock, rock.

And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got

chipmunks:(four, tres, two, uno)

_eleanor:_

So delicious

britt+jeanette:(it's hot, hot)

So delicious

britt+jean.:(I put them boys on rock, rock)

So delicious

britt+jean.:(they wanna slice of what I got)

I'm Fergalicious

darkettes:(t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)

_darkettes:_

Fergalicious def-,

Fergalicious def-,

Fergalicious def- _["def" is echoing]_

Fergalicious definition make them boys go crazy.

They always claim they know me,

Comin' to me call me Stacy

chipmunks:(Hey, Stacy),

Darkettes:I'm the F to the E, R, G, the I, the E,

And can't no other lady put it down like me.

_darkettes:_

I'm Fergalicious

chipmunks:(so delicious)

My body stay vicious

I be up in the gym just working on my fitness

He's my witness

chipmunks:(oh, wee)

I put yo' boy on rock, rock

And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got

chipmunks:(four, tres, two, uno)

_jeanette;_

So delicious

britt+ellie(it's hot, hot)

So delicious

britt+ellie(I put them boys on rock, rock)

So delicious

britt+ellie:(they wanna slice of what I got)

Fergalicious

darkettes:(hold, hold, hold, hold, hold up, check it out)

Darkettes:

Baby, baby, baby,

If you really want me,

Honey get some patience.

Maybe then you'll get a taste.

I'll be tasty, tasty,

I'll be laced with lacey.

It's so tasty, tasty,

It'll make you crazy.

_chipmunks:_

T to the A, to th - girl, you're tasty, T to the A to th - girl, you're tasty

D to the E, to th S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the,

all except eleanor:hit it eleanor

_eleanor:_

All the time I turn around brother's gather round always looking at me up and down looking at my

brittany+jeanette:(uh)

Eleanor:I just wanna say it now - I ain't trying to round up drama, little mama I don't wanna take your man.

And I know I'm coming off just a little bit conceited and I keep on repeating how the boys wanna eat it.

But I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele

'Cause they say she...

_darkettes:_

Delicious

chipmunks:(so delicious)

But I ain't promiscuous

And if you were suspicious

All that shit is fictitious

I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)

That puts them boys on rock, rock

And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (got, got, got)

Darkettes+chipmunks:Four, tres, two, uno.

My body stay vicious,

I be up in the gym just working on my fitness,

He's my witness

chipmunks:(oh, wee).

I put yo' boy on rock, rock,

And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got

chipmunks:(four, tres, two, uno)

_jeanette:_

So delicious

b+E:(aye, aye, aye, aye)

So delicious

b+E:(aye, aye, aye, aye)

So delicious

b+E:(aye, aye, aye, aye)

I'm Fergalicious, t-t-t-t-t tasty, tasty

It's so delicious

b+e:(aye, aye, aye, aye)

So delicious

b+e:(aye, aye, aye, aye)

So delicious

b+e;(aye, aye, aye, aye)

I'm Fergalicious, t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t

b+e:(aye, aye, aye, aye)

_chipmunks:_

T to the A, to th - girl, you're tasty. T to the A, to th - girl, you're tasty

T to the A, to th - girl, you're tasty. T to the A, to the, to the

darkettes:(four, tres, two, uno)

D to the E, to th S, to the D, to the, E to the, S, to the

D to the E, to th S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the

darkettes:(four, tres, two, uno)

T to the A, to th - girl, you're tasty. T to the A, to th - girl, you're tasty

T to the A, to th - girl, you're tasty. T to the A, to the,

darkettes:four, tres, two, uno

D to the E, to th S, to the D, to the E, to th S, to the

D to the E, to th S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, to the, to the...

when the song ended everyone clapped. We took a bow."okay now we only have one more song to go then everyone can leave. So this next song is club cant handle me..enjoy." simon said. Then the music started.

Everyone:

You know I know how

To make em stop and stare as I zone out

The club can't even handle me right now

Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out

The club can't even handle me right now

darkettes:(yeah)

The club can't even handle me right now

darkettes:(yeah)

_simon:_

Hey

I own the night and I don't need no help

Gotta be the feeling that Scarface felt

Stuntin go wild can't handle this plan

Life of the club arrogant like yeah!

Top like money so the girls just melt

Want to many all know me like Twelve

Look like cash and they all just stare

Bottles, Models, standing on chairs

Fall out cause that's the business

All out it's so ridiculous

Zone out so much attention

Scream out I'm in the building

darkettes:(hey!)

They watchin I notice

I'm rocking I'm rolling

I'm holding, I know it

You know it

Everyone:You know I know how

To make em stop and stare as I zone out

The club can't even handle me right now

Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out

The club can't even handle me right now

darkettes:(yeah)

The club can't even handle me right now

darkettes:(yeah)

_Alvin:_

Hey

Still feeling myself I'm like outta control

Can't stop now more shots let's go

Ten more rounds can I get a K.O.

Paparazzi trying to make me pose

Came to party till I came no more

Celebrate cause that's all I know

Tip the groupies taking off their clothes

Grand finale' like superbowl

Go hard I run the show

That's right while I got money to blow

More light more ice when I walk in the door

No hype I do it big all over the globe

Yeah!

I said it

Go tell it

Confetti

Who ready?

I'm ready!

You ready!

Let's get it!

Everyone:You know I know how

To make em stop and stare as I zone out

The club can't even handle me right now

Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out

The club can't even handle me right now

darkettes:(yeah)

(Put your hands up!)

(Put your hands up!)

(Put your hands up!)

Chipmunks:The club can't even handle me right now

darkettes:(yeah)

(Put your hands up!)

(Put your hands up!)

(Put your hands up!)

_theodore:_

You got me watchin now

darkettes:(hey)

Got my attention now

darkettes:(hey)

Got everybody in the club wanting to know now

I am a ladies man

Come be my lady and...

We can both soar high

Bring ya body here let me switch up the atmosphere

Take you up out of this club and in my new Lear

Fly you around the world

What you want baby girl

Are you ready to go now!

Together:

You know I know how

To make em stop and stare as I zone out

The club can't even handle me right now

Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out

The club can't even handle me right now

darkettes:(yeah)

(Put your hands up!)

(Put your hands up!)

(Put your hands up!)

Chipmunks:The club can't even handle me right now

darkettes:(yeah)

(Put your hands up!)

Chipmunks:Let's celebrate now

Darkettes:(Put your hands up!)

Everyone:You know who shut it down!

when the song ended everyone cheered and roared. We waved to the audiance then left. Once we left the gym the audiance left to go home. We were by the entrance of the school saying our goodbyes to everyone. Then claire came."hey guys." We turned to her when the last person left.

"Hey Claire." We all said.

"so remember when i said that there was going to be a surprise for you girls?"

"Ya..where is it?" I said. then she looked over to the entrance of the gym.

"come on guys." After claire said that two chipmunks came Towards claire and us. They looked familiar but i couldn't put my finger on it."girls remember when you said you wanted your parents to come back even after they put you in the orphanage." Me and my sisters nodded.

"we still miss them a lot. We were mad at them but their our parents and we love them." Jeanette said.

"well these two chipmunks are your parents." Claire said. Me and sisters looked at the two chipmunks with wide eyes. She was right they are our parents. We were all shocked.

"m-mom." I said.

"d-dad." Jeanette and Eleanor said.


	9. Dance and sing off

Chapter 9: dance and sing off.

**third person POV:**

"mom,dad...b-but how." brittany said.

"Well we flew here to visit you guys since we haven't seen you in 10 1/2 years. We wanted to see if your mad at us for putting you guys in the orphanage." Sandra said.

"like i said..we were but got over it." Jeanette said

"well thats good. So i heard you guys are popular around the school." Josh said.

"ya..it first started with our singing carrer and a little bit of cheerleading." Eleanor said.

"cool...so are these your boyfriends?" Said sandra.

"umm.. is Alvin, simon and theodore." jeanette said.

"oh well thats ni-"sandra got cut off by jessie.

"HEY!" Jessie and her sisters were in the gym.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT JESSIE?!" Said eleanor.

"WE WANT A DANCE OFF...RIGHT HERE...RIGHT NOW!"

"WE ACCEPT." brittany said. We all walked into the gym. the chipmunks,our parents and claire sat on the bleachers. Then jessie and her sisters got into position and so did Brittany and Jeanette. eleanor put her i pod on the speakers So we can hear it in the whole gym.

"hey theo..when i get into position wait 3 seconds then press play." Eleanor said.

"Ok." Then eleanor got into position with her sisters. Theodore waited three seconds then pressed the play button. The song that played was...'Die young by Ke$ha.' First up was the new chipettes.

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums

Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone

So while you're here in my arms

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

[they started with a march then when Ke$ha said drum they did a sommersault theat ended with a toe touch. They did a twirl with a front miracle and kelly threw jessie in the air and she did a twirl when she landed they stood there then did another twirl then pionted to knew it was our turn and we could do better.]

We're gonna die young

We're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Young hearts, out our minds

Running 'til we outta time

Wild child's lookin' good

Living hard just like we should

Don't care who's watching when we tearing it up (You Know)

That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)

Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)

Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side

Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)

We'll keep dancing 'til we die

[we did a back hamspring followed by a back flip.(when they landed on their feet they started to do the dance compition scene from chipwrecked when they sing and dance.) at the end of that move they did a twirl then a cartwheel followed by another cartwheel. Then eleNor and jeanette did a back hamspring then landed on their feet. Brittany did the same thing but landed upside down on her sisters shoulders. When brittany got down the sisters did a toe touch then pointed to jessie and her sisters.]

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums

Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone

So while you're here in my arms,

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

[jessie and her sisters just did back hamsprings while the darkettes did the same but instead of landing on their feet the darkettes landed in a spits position with there arms rIsed up high. Jessie Nd her sisters were in shocked even they can't do that. So they gave up.]

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT..STOP THE MUSIC JUST STOP!" Jessie theodore rN to the speackers and turned it off.

"whats wrong jessie?" I said trying to act caring.

"WE GIVE UP. YOU GIRLS ARE IMPOSSIBLE TO WE CAN'T DO THE SPLITS OR LAND ON THE SHOULDERS WE GIVE UP."

" But we have one more trick up our sleeve." Miracle said.

"well what is it?" Asked Eleanor.

"A sing off." Kelly and her sisters gasped.

"b-but i thought you guys couldn't sing." Jeanette said.

"we couldn't but with years of practicing we now can sing." Said jessie.

"fine were in but you have to go first." brittany said. They nodded then put jessies ipod in the speackers and put on..'before he cheats by carrie underwood'

Jessie:

Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,

and she's probably getting frisky...

right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink

'cause she can't shoot whiskey...

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool stick,

showing her how to shoot a combo...

And he don't know...

Together:

That I dug my key into the side

of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,

carved my name into his leather seats...

I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,

slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Kelly and miracle:

Right now, she's probably up singing some

white-trash version of Shania karaoke.

Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"

and he's a-thinking that he's gonna get lucky,

Right now, he's probably dabbing on

3 dollars worth of that bathroom Polo*...

Oh, and he don't know...

Together:

That I dug my key into the side

of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,

carved my name into his leather seats,

I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,

slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Jessie:

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,

'cause the next time that he cheats...

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

No... not on me

Together:

'Cause I dug my key into the side

of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,

carved my name into his leather seats...

I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,

slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Miracle:

Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Kelly:

Oh, before he cheats... oh, oh.

After the song ended brittany and her sisters burst in laughter. "WHATS SO FUNNY?" jessie stopped laughing and looked up.

"You call that singing...you guys sound like the two girls that jade and Cat were against on the show victorious." Brittany said then she and her sisters began to laugh again.

"WELL I LIKE TO SEE YOU DO BETTER!" Miracle said. After a while we calmed down and looked at them once more.

"fine..alvin plug in eleanors ipod and turn it to song 19 and we need you for this song." brittany said. Alvin nodded and went to put eleanors ipod in the speaker. He turned to song 19. When he found the song he looked at the title and it said...'the way by Ariana Grande' he knew this song pretty good so he turned it on and went to brittany and her sisters. Then when he got there the song started.

Alvin:

What we gotta do right here is go back, back to the top.

Brittany:

I love the way you make me feel

I love it, I love it

I love the way you make me feel

I love it, I love it

Alvin:

Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour

Do my singing in the shower

Picking petals off the flowers like

Do she love me, do she love me not? (love me not)

_[One version:]_ I ain't a player, I just crush a lot (crush a lot)

_[Another version:]_ I ain't a player (I just play her, I just play her)

Jeanette:

You give me that kind of something

Want it all the time, need it everyday

On a scale of one to ten I'm at a hundred

Never get enough, I can't stay away

Eleanor:

If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday

You can get whatever you need from me

Stay by your side, I'll never leave you

And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper

Darkettes:

So don't you worry, baby, you got me

Brittany:I got a bad boy, I must admit it

j+e:(hey)

You got my heart, don't know how you did it

j+e:(hey)

And I don't care who sees it babe

I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me

j+e:(hey)

Darkettes:

I love the way (you make me feel)

I love the way (I love it)

Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)

Ooh, I love the way (I love it)

The way you love me

jeanette:

Oh, it's so crazy you get my heart jumping

When you put your lips on mine

And honey it ain't a question (q-question)

'Cause boy I know just what you like

Eleanor:

So If you need it, I got it, I got it everyday

Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all in me

Stay by your side, I'll never leave you

And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper

Darkettes:

So don't you worry, baby, you got me

eleanor:

I got a bad boy, I must admit it

j+b:(hey)

You got my heart, don't know how you did it

j+b:(hey)

And I don't care who sees it babe

I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me

j+b:(hey)

Darkettes:I love the way (you make me feel)

I love the way (I love it)

Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)

Ooh, I love the way (I love it)

The way I love you

Alvin:

Uh, I make you feel so fine, make you feel so fine

I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind

You're a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time

Said your bed be feeling lonely,

So you're sleeping in mine.

Come here, watch a movie with me,

"American Beauty" or "Bruce Almighty" that's groovy,

Just come and move closer to me

I got some feelings for you,

I'm not gonna get bored of

But baby you're an adventure

_[One version:]_ So please let me come explore you

_[Another version:]_ So let me come and explore you

Darkettes:

So don't you worry, baby you got me

Jeanette:

I got a bad boy, I must admit it

e+b:(hey)

You got my heart, don't know how you did it

e+b:(hey)

And I don't care who sees it babe

I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me

e+b:(hey)

Darkettes:

I love the way (you make me feel)

I love the way (I love it)

Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)

Ooh, I love the way (I love it)

I love the way (you make me feel)

I love the way (I love it)

Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)

Ooh, I love the way (I love it)

The way I love you

The way I love you

The way I love you, you, you, yeah, the way

I love the way you make me feel

I love it, I love it

I love the way you make me feel

I love it

The way I love you.

When the song ended jessie and her sisters were impresses of the darkettes performance."Give up once again jessie." Brittany said.

"yes..you w-win." Miracle said. Then they left. When they left everybody . chipmunks went to the darkettes and kissed them straight on the lips. The darkettes kissed adults looked at them with surprise.

"okay guys break it up." Claire said. Then they pulled away and blushed of embarresment.

"Well we should be going." Josh said. Brittany and her sisters looked at eachother then back at their now leaving parents.

"WAIT!" The sisters said. The parents turned around to look at their daughters. The sisters went to them and stood.

"why don't you stay with us for a while." Jeanette suggested.

"ya it'll be fun. We could catch up and cook stuff." Eleanor said.

"okay. Since we haven't seen our daughters in a long time we should at least stay with them to see how their doing." Josh said.

" See...now thats the what are we waiting for...lets go so i Can get out of these cloths and into my pajamas." Brittany said While she left. Her sisters rolled their eyes.

"Typicial brittany." They both said. Josh and sandra looked at eachother and they went to the car and went home.


End file.
